


Punk Rock

by Figsandpigs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday Presents, Ear Piercings, F/M, Fluff, mari has a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figsandpigs/pseuds/Figsandpigs
Summary: Luka gives Mari a birthday present and now she has a dilemma. But never to fear Tikki is here for the rescue.





	Punk Rock

Marinette was in a panic, pacing around her room while Tikki sat on her desk. The day before had been Marinette’s birthday, Alya had thrown a huge ‘surprise’ party again with all of her friends and family. It had been wonderful, the music, games, and food had been spectacular. Of course, Marinette had known about the whole thing before it was even going to happen. Like the year prior all the signs had been there, Nino listening to her favorite songs, her parents telling her not to come into the bakery, Alya saying that they were just going to meet up for a small lunch at a cafe but telling Marinette to wear one of her best dresses. And then there was Luka her boyfriend of over six months now, had told her that he couldn’t see her all day which immediately tipped her off because Luka always made time for Marinette.

Not to mention when she had pressed him further for details he had panicked and told her that he was taking his hamster (which he didn’t own) to the vet. However, her wonderful party isn’t what had gotten her into this predicament rather it was her wonderful boyfriend. Luka had gotten her a new sketch pad with a painted design of pink and blue on it, she had been touched by the thoughtful gift. However, she was shocked a little later when Luka pulled her aside away from the party and pulled a small wrapped box out of his pocket. 

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he held it out to Marinette. After staring at him in shock for a few moments she slowly unwrapped it and before she could pass out from blushing opened the small leather box that she had just revealed. Inside was a pair of reuleaux triangle shaped pink diamonds, they were set into a delicate setting. The earrings shone up at her and honestly, they were beautiful and at this moment she didn’t see a problem coming yet.

“Luka I love them they are absolutely Beautiful!”

“I always see the plain ones you wear and thought these would look good on you too.”

Marinette didn’t think of anything to say except to press her lips tightly to his. 

At the party all she did was thank Luka, rising to her tiptoes and press a soft kiss to his blushing cheek and then a tender one on his lips before hugging him hard. He did not stop blushing for ten minutes. Not that they hadn’t kissed before but never in public. 

Now though she couldn’t stop glaring at the earings which were sitting next to Tikki. Finally, she huffed and threw herself onto her chaise. 

“Tikki what am I supposed to do?” Marinette asked she had to wear her miraculous jewels obviously but not wearing the gift that Luka got her would hurt his feelings. Tikki flew and floated next to Marinette on the chaise gently snuggling her cheek. 

“I think that the answer is pretty obvious Marinette,” Tikki said softly trying to soothe her distressed bug. 

“What?” Mari asked her eyes shining as she looked at the little goddess.

“We have to get you a second ear piercing,” Tikki said lightly. 

“Tikki my parent’s will never agree to that,” Marinette complained though the idea was actually a really great solution. 

“Well, we can do it right now,” Tikki said acting much more mischievous than normal.   
Marinette sighed and looked at her friend then nodded her head slowly. This really did seem like the only solution. Plus she was sixteen now It was time she started making her own choices. 

Marinette went and pulled out one of her trust sewing needles handing it to Tikki. 

“I promise this won't hurt too much,” Tikki said right before she licked the needle. 

“Eww gross!” Marinette complained moving her head away. 

“No stop it’s not that big of a deal I just have to give it a little creation magic it helps,” Tikki promised. 

“Have you done this before?”

“Yes, I’ve had chosen ones who haven’t had their ears pierced you know,” Tikki said giggling back. 

Without even warning her Tikki jabbed the needle into Marinette’s upper cartilage effectively giving her a new flat piercing. 

“Quick Marinette the earing!” Tikki explained despite the fact that she had made an executive decision and pierced her without warning. 

Marinette scrambled and moved the earing from the bottom lobe up to the new hole Tikki had created. 

The whole process was quick and despite the tears of pain slipping down her cheeks, Marinette felt overall fine. Tikki licking the needle must have done the trick. 

“Are you okay?” The little goddess ventured to ask once her charge had her new set of earings in and was admiring them as well and her newly placed ones. 

“ I’m okay Tikki,” Marinette reassured her kissing the ladybug and giggling at the sight in the mirror.   
\--------  
The next day Marinette waited anxiously out front of the school. She actually woke up at a decent time and had gotten ready for the day. Her parents either did not notice the new addition to her ear or decided not to comment on it as they ate breakfast. 

Luka showed up to school after Marinette only waiting for about three minutes. 

“Luka!” She called out as he was about to enter the building. He turned to look at Marinette shocked to see her. 

“Mari you’re at school... early?” he asked looking confused. 

She laughed and nodded kissing his cheek. 

After that, his eyes zoned in on her ear and the grin he had split his face. “ I dig your new set up.” 

“Thanks, I think it makes me a little more punk,” she said jokingly. 

“You know you didn’t have to go all out like this,” he said with slight concern.

“I know but I wanted to,” Mari said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. “After all, I have this amazing boyfriend who got me these beautiful earrings for my birthday.” 

They were about to kiss again before a voice cut them off. “ Woah Mari, very Punk Rock,” Nino said.

“Yeah girl, but I cannot believe you got your ears pierced without me!” Alya said. 

Marinette giggled hugging her best friend. “Don’t worry I had a friend help,” and she could feel the approval from Tikki radiating up from her purse.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm obsessed with the idea of Mari having to get another piercing. Because like??? That would be sooo cool. And she would look cute as heck with more than just one set. Come scream about this idea with me if you want on Tumblr at thefigsandpigs.


End file.
